


龙骑同人－莲真：室友-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Akiyama Ren & Kido Shinji, Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji
Kudos: 2





	龙骑同人－莲真：室友-时生总是来晚一步

龙骑同人－莲真：室友-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ef1e1c)

[ 61](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ef1e1c)

### [龙骑同人－莲真：室友](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ef1e1c)

莲有一个室友，每晚都用呼噜把他吵起来。他不光要和睡魔打架，还要用枕头狠狠砸上对方的脸，但是罪魁祸首竟然一点醒的迹象都没有。

  


直到他一夜忍无可忍的将那个室友抓了起来。

这位叫真司的室友是一位平日干劲满满，遇到人友好，并且偶尔还遇到问题穷追不舍的犬系生物。不过两人都对于彼此初遇相当不爽，这次同居只是赞助人的小误会。

此时被叫醒的人一副被吵醒的可怜小狗样，但那无辜的眼神还是莲狠狠的无视，外加数落了一番。随后身为最初被害人的他回到了自己的床帘后面，不再去想那边床上人是如何的一脸呆然，可惜的是后半夜他依旧被照常吵了起来。

第二天半夜回家的他，在疲倦之际发现那张床人去楼空。问优衣没有结果后，他唯一想到的就是对方回到和自己合租前的境况。撒下一句：“我去找他”就披上风衣出门了。

果不其然在编辑部的地板上看到了打着地铺的家伙。真司缩在台子下面的，边上是他的小台灯。因为之前他借宿编辑部的时候差点火灾把工作地点烧成灰，这次大概是悄悄进来的。

“喂…城户，”莲自己都没察觉自己声音变小了。他小心的蹲在真司边上，拍了一下。

“莲？”真司看着大半夜不知道耍了什么手段进入这间办公室的人，吃惊瞪大眼睛，坐起来的时候还狠狠的被磕到头。

“快起来。回去了，”莲并不轻柔的拉了拉对方胳膊催促，口气也不温柔。

被问去哪时，他本来就冷的脸上露出不耐烦，别开目光率先站起身。“回家，睡觉。”

本来怀着感激的真司被莲冷硬的表情泼了冷水，虽然还是不灭那一丝感动之情，但更多的是咕哝着“优衣会担心”来安慰自己，然后拖拖拉拉抱着自己那点家当跟了上去。

“你也来帮忙拿一下啊…”因为莲快速的离开，都来不及好好装包的真司抱着塞不下的东西请求支援，但是空着手的莲却理都不理他，“….喂！莲！！”

还好的是莲坦然的把他心爱的摩托后座借给了真司。

  


莲有一个室友，每晚把他吵醒，即使砸枕头也不管用。但是他每次除了叹气就只能狠拉上帘子，埋在枕头里努力睡觉。

[假面骑士](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB)[假面骑士龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%87%E9%9D%A2%E9%AA%91%E5%A3%AB%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[龙骑](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%BE%99%E9%AA%91)[莲真](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E8%8E%B2%E7%9C%9F)[城户真司](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%9F%8E%E6%88%B7%E7%9C%9F%E5%8F%B8)[秋山莲](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%A7%8B%E5%B1%B1%E8%8E%B2)

评论(2)

热度(61)

    1. [](http://mshuihaohao.lofter.com/) [没有比我更有爱心的假面骑士了（有的都在这个小盒里了^_^）](http://mshuihaohao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    2. [](http://shangyi956.lofter.com/) [开花的绿叶](http://shangyi956.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    3. [](http://cuicanguangmang.lofter.com/) [masa的萌袖](http://cuicanguangmang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://cuicanguangmang.lofter.com/) [masa的萌袖](http://cuicanguangmang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    5. [](http://seachhiei.lofter.com/) [溟河](http://seachhiei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) [Lantolia](http://lantolia.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://rain8474.lofter.com/) [rain](http://rain8474.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) [猫咪 ](http://maomi847.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/) [陌路两立](http://fanzhongerbingdeluxifa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://zhenzhunaicha634.lofter.com/) [锦裘](http://zhenzhunaicha634.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://yuanliangshiguangjizhuai167.lofter.com/) [旧顿](http://yuanliangshiguangjizhuai167.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://wandongwg.lofter.com/) [晚冬未归](http://wandongwg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://liqing954.lofter.com/) [立青_L.Q](http://liqing954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://dother.lofter.com/) [野火](http://dother.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://suidaojiwoyaodaojisuidao.lofter.com/) [请给我钱](http://suidaojiwoyaodaojisuidao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) [丷花开半夏梦琉璃丶](http://liulimuxuezhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://komoribe334.lofter.com/) [Komoribe](http://komoribe334.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://genos2333.lofter.com/) [我真的好饿啊](http://genos2333.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://tongtianjiaozhu017.lofter.com/) [通天教主](http://tongtianjiaozhu017.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://xinlingdeniudai.lofter.com/) [心灵的纽带](http://xinlingdeniudai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://tt769659591.lofter.com/) [乌帕茶](http://tt769659591.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) [丨阿月°](http://shuayuedeg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) [假面](http://fufululu512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://darkdemonssssss.lofter.com/) [🦅🦅🦅](http://darkdemonssssss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://1195142775.lofter.com/) [1195142775](http://1195142775.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://reiame-ss.lofter.com/) [泪雨](http://reiame-ss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://mastersnow.lofter.com/) [云淡风轻](http://mastersnow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) [御琳琅](http://dspade845.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://buyu694.lofter.com/) [羽](http://buyu694.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://hero1214.lofter.com/) [这世界都是树](http://hero1214.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://nishisu.lofter.com/) [逆时溯](http://nishisu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) [天道总司](http://mei51523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    33. [](http://maria597.lofter.com/) [果子不甜](http://maria597.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://mei83628.lofter.com/) [魅](http://mei83628.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://tangbenfufu271.lofter.com/) [イユ](http://tangbenfufu271.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://firstjehovahnearlucifer.lofter.com/) [瓜](http://firstjehovahnearlucifer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://endleyobacahe.lofter.com/) [月岛流星](http://endleyobacahe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://stormzhuboluowuye.lofter.com/) [切瓜群众](http://stormzhuboluowuye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://siedust323.lofter.com/) [siedust](http://siedust323.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    40. [](http://ryochurch.lofter.com/) [零九号的龙玖君](http://ryochurch.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://ryochurch.lofter.com/) [零九号的龙玖君](http://ryochurch.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    43. [](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) [holly0092010](http://zeroholly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://d167620-heng.lofter.com/) [放射性元素Rn](http://d167620-heng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) [ゲッターロボ號](http://gustygalaxyguard.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://xxx-link.lofter.com/) [xxx-link](http://xxx-link.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) [拉菲菲](http://lafei19941003.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://liansiyinghua.lofter.com/) [乱七八糟](http://liansiyinghua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://npansy27.lofter.com/) [、LX](http://npansy27.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://33185.lofter.com/) [泰迪♡幸太郎](http://33185.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    51. 加载中...
    52. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5ef1e15)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_5f0a892)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
